An Odd Branch of the Family
by Foxcat93
Summary: This is a sequel to "Oh Brother, How Time Does March On." Please read that one first before this one. Max tries to find out what happened to his brother Jake and gets involved in a murder. Rated T for dramatic themes. Includes humor. Please R & R!


_This is a sequel to "Oh Brother, How Time Does March On." It will make much more sense if that story is read before this one. I introduced my idea of the Smart twins in my story "Spyin' the Family." That story is not necessary to understand this sequel, but since my take on the twins is a little different than some others, including the names, it might make sense to read that first also._

**An Odd Branch of the Family**

99 woke up in the middle of the night. Max wasn't beside her in bed. She got up and walked over to the bedroom door. It opened into the hall. There was a small room next door that she and Max had made into a home office. Their son, Shawn, a computer analyst (and very part-time Control agent) had installed a state-of-the-art laptop computer system that could do everything but make coffee in the morning.

Max was sitting in front of the computer with a desk lamp on. 99 peeked her head in the door. "What are you doing, love?" she asked. "It's 3:30 in the morning."

"The usual, 99," he answered.

In the last few months since Max's brother Jake and nephew Carlos's plane had been lost over the Sonoran desert, Max had been obsessed with finding the plane, or the wreckage of it. He would stay up late nights searching files and maps on the Internet and the Control Intranet and his days making phone calls. He had tons of secret Control files piled high on his desk that he was searching through. He left Larrabee in charge of day-to-day Control operations. He had often asked 99 to help run things too.

99 was worried about Max. He was getting dark circles and puffiness under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was even thinner than when they had first met.

"Come to bed, Max." She came over to him and gave him a gentle kiss and rubbed his shoulders.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I can't sleep, sweetheart. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Jake. I have to find out what happened to him."

99 sighed. When Max became obsessed about something, there wasn't much anyone could do to dissuade him. "So have you found out anything?"

"Nothing of substance. I know you're not going to like this, sweetheart, but I need to go to Mexico to find out what happened to Jake."

"Max, there's probably nothing to find. You know when a plane goes down…"

"I know, 99, but I have to see for myself. I don't know how much of this information is correct and how much isn't…KAOS could be covering up something…"

"Max, I know Jake was…is…family, but, seeing how he treated you…why do you want to find him?"

"That's just the thing, sweetheart, I need to know if he's…well, dead…or not. It's important. I need to put an ending on that part of my life. And besides, if he's alive, he's a danger to Control, to the kids, to you and me…."

"You're right, love," said 99 resignedly. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go down there alone and see what I can find."

"Max, I don't want you going alone! Take Sarah." 99 knew their daughter, Sarah, a full-time and very capable Control agent would take good care of Max. Max was normally very competent, although absent-minded and accident-prone, but in his present state of mind, 99 wasn't sure what might happen.

"You're right, sweetheart, I'll take Sarah." He smiled at her.

"Come to bed, love," she said. He got up and caught his foot in the power supply cord. The laptop went flying, but luckily came to rest on Max who had landed on the floor just an instant before the computer. 99 grabbed the printer which was teetering on the edge of the desk.

"Missed it by that much!" said Max, holding up his thumb and finger with a very small space in between. 99 gave him a hand to get up and pulled him by the hand down the hall to the bedroom. He hit his shoulder going through the bedroom door.

******************************************************************

Early the next morning, Max met Sarah at Control headquarters, in his office.

"Sarah, I'd like you to go along on a special case that I am assigning to myself."

"Uncle Jake, right?"

"Yes." Max looked at his 24-year old daughter's face and smiled. She had inherited 99's large and lovely eyes, although the color was the exact shade of hazel as his own. She had a long straight nose, small lips and an oval face. She wore her jet black hair curly and shoulder-length. She had her mother's figure, although she was not tall like 99. She stood barely five feet tall in her stocking feet. She had her mother's lovely smile, but Max's mobile and expressive face. And she was very smart; Max knew she had inherited that from him, too.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Look at this map, Sarah. Right here is the place where Jake's plane went off the radar. Based on the altitude of the plane, this circled area here…is the area we need to search."

Sarah squinted her eyes. "Dad, this doesn't make sense. Why that looks like a 50 mile radius in all directions! Why aren't the FAA and the NTSB investigating this crash?"

"Sarah, they _have_ been investigating the crash; according to all the information I have, they are still looking for the wreckage. My concern is that KAOS may be involved in a cover-up. If Jake and Carlos are alive, I'm not likely to find out the truth unless I go to investigate myself. Any government agency could be infiltrated by KAOS agents."

"True, but Dad, do you have to go yourself? Aren't there any other Control agents that are available?"

Max sat there for a minute and looked at Sarah. "What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think there are lots of Control agents that are available, but this is something you have to do yourself."

"So how did you guess?"

"Guess, Dad? Guess? You are so predictable!" she laughed. "And Mom wants me to go along for backup."

"Yes, hon', she's predictable too. She wants you to make sure I don't fall over anything and stick my foot in my mouth. Now do I ever do that?"

"Never, Dad, never!" smirked Sarah. "So do we need a cover for this case?"

"I don't know. That's your department." Sarah had excelled in her disguises class while in spy school. And she had created some interesting and innovative disguises for various agents in the time she had been with Control.

"Let me see…Mexico…we should just blend in as tourists…casual western clothes…and one more thing."

"What's that, Sarah?"

She smiled. "We are going to make you look younger."

Max scrunched his face up skeptically. "What are you going to do?"

"Just wait!"

******************************************************************

Max looked at himself in the mirror after the makeover. Sarah had dyed his salt-and-pepper hair black again and cut it a bit short so it could be combed forward which de-emphasized his high forehead. She had applied a mustache and goatee. She had put some coverup under his eyes to hide the darkness and puffiness.

"Sarah, good job…I feel like a new man. But…I'm not sure I like makeup on my face."

"Dad, it's only there until you get some rest and get rid of those dark circles. And keep your hands away from it."

"Okay, Sarah." He looked at his daughter. She had donned a long fire-red wig and makeup to match. She put colored contact lenses in her eyes to change the hazel to green. Both Max and Sarah had on jeans. Both wore casual western shirts and sensible shoes, suitable for walking. With sunglasses on, it would be hard to tell exactly how old either of them were.

"So, Dad, our cover is American tourists on vacation. We will get a rental car before we arrive in Mexico…I have that all taken care of already, we just have to pick it up…and drive to Mexico."

******************************************************************

At the airport, 99 and Shawn saw Sarah and Max off. 99 kissed Max. "Please be careful, love. I wish I were going with you. More than that, I wish you weren't going."

Max kissed her back and pulled her close to him. "I'll miss you too, sweetheart. Hopefully we'll be back soon. And we'll stay in touch…I'll be needing your input."

99 kissed Sarah goodbye and Shawn hugged his sister and father. Shawn was about four inches taller than Max and he had hazel eyes and black wavy hair that he wore a little long. "Dad, Sarah did a great job! You look younger than me! And Sarah, you look like a movie star!"

Max and Sarah laughed and boarded the plane, waving.

******************************************************************

Max was feeling better now that he was on his way. Once they arrived, they could start on the next phase. That would include interviewing everyone possible to find out what was known about the plane crash. There were other Control agents in the area that would check in with Max if they had information. Max closed his eyes and finally fell asleep for a while.

They landed in Phoenix and picked up the rental car, a Ford Explorer SUV. They headed south to Mexico to the center of the area where Jake's plane had gone off the radar. There were several small towns close together and Max felt that would be a good place to start.

"Where did you book us a hotel, Sarah?" asked Max.

"A tiny town right here, Dad." She pointed to the map. "I have us in adjoining rooms under the name Peterson. Max and Sarah Peterson. I thought it would be easier not to call each other the wrong names."

"Good thinking, Sarah. I take it Larrabee and your mother have that information also?"

"I thought of everything!"

******************************************************************

Max and Sarah arrived at their destination as the sun was going down. Max was exhausted from the long day and Sarah was tired too. They decided to have a quick dinner, ask a few questions and then turn in for the day.

The hotel was not much to speak of but there was a small restaurant on the first floor. Max was pouring Sarah a glass of red wine when he noticed a grungy looking man with a large sombrero staring at them.

"Dad! You're pouring the wine all over the table!" whispered Sarah.

"Eh, sorry about that, Sarah." Max put the bottle down. "Look over there, that man is watching us…"

"So is everyone else in here!" She motioned to the waiter to bring something with which to clean off the table. The grungy looking man came over to the Smarts' table and sat down.

"You the Smarts?"

"Who wants to know?" said Max.

"Blue Spanish eyes," said the man.

"Say you and your Spanish eyes will wait for me," said Max.

"Agent 86?" asked the man.

"Agent 119?" asked Max. "What have you got for me?"

"I was here when the plane went down three months ago. Wreckage for miles. It was cleaned up within a week. No reports went out. Suppressed by KAOS."

"I take it, no survivors," said Max.

"None were found. The pilot was, however, killed in the wreck."

"Who else saw the plane go down?" asked Sarah.

"There were many. Most won't talk. But someone knows something. I will let you know if I find out something more."

"Why wasn't I informed of this when I was in Washington?" asked Max.

"I believe there are double agents working to keep some details from you. I will keep my eyes open."

"Thanks, 119." He left their table and exited the restaurant.

******************************************************************

The following morning, Agent 99 was dressed and ready to leave the house for Control headquarters when there was a knock on the door. She pulled out her gun and went to the door.

"What's the password?" she asked.

"Tea for two and two for tea," came the answer. It sounded like Max.

"I love you and you love me," said 99, as she opened the door. It wasn't Max. It was a tall older man and a younger man who looked somewhat Hispanic.

"Who are you?" asked 99, taken by surprise. "How did you know the password?" She had put away her gun when she thought it was Max.

"Control agents 45 and 65," said the tall man.

99 knew it was a trap. She knew 45 and 65 and these men were not those agents. She decided to play along. "I was just leaving the house, 45. I'm expected at Control shortly."

"Then let's go…my car is right outside."

"Just a moment," said 99. I forgot something…" She went over to the sofa where her purse was sitting. She sat down for a moment and went through her purse. She found a small remote control button in her purse and pressed it. A whirring sound ensued. The tall man walked over to the couch and immediately walked into something invisible.

"It's an invisible wall," said 99. "Impenetrable by bullets or anything else. Tell me who you really are."

"Well, she _is_ resourceful!" said the tall man to his shorter companion. "Just the kind of person my little brother needs on his side."

"Jake?" inquired 99.

"Jacob Smart at your service," said Max's older brother, with a mock bow. "This is my son, Carlos," he said, gesturing toward the younger man. The young man nodded.

"I'm not going to come out from behind this wall, Jake."

"That's your problem, Mrs. Smart. May I call you 99?"

"Yes," said 99. Jake was not as rude as Max had said he was. He seemed almost nice. He was quite a bit taller than Max with gray hair streaked with black. His voice sounded vaguely like Max's voice; that's what had thrown her off. Max had told her about Carlos too, and how rude he was. Right now he was not saying a word.

"It looks as if we have a standoff," said Jake. "We can wait. You will eventually have to come out from behind that wall and we'll be here waiting."

"Tell me how you knew the password," said 99.

"You probably know the answer, 99, but I'll give you a hint. Double agents abound everywhere."

99 pressed another button on the remote. A curtain came down behind the invisible wall. 99 pulled out her pen phone and called Control. "Larrabee, I'm being held captive behind the invisible wall in my own house!" she whispered. "I have Max's brother and nephew in the living room, holding me prisoner. Or so they think. There is a secret way out. I have the curtain down…they can't see me. If you send agents over here right now, you may be able to capture them."

She tried to call Max and Sarah, but they didn't answer. She raised the curtain, and as she had thought, Jake and Carlos were gone. Before raising the invisible wall, she scanned the room with a heat sensor that would pick up images of any persons or even animals in the immediate area. The front door was ajar and, outside of herself, there were no heat images in the immediate area.

99 carefully raised the invisible wall and kept her gun in her hand. The two agents Larrabee had dispatched arrived. She asked them to give her an escort to Control. She checked the back seat of Max's sports car and got in, speeding toward Control.

******************************************************************

After several days of interminable driving and asking questions, all that Max and Sarah had discovered that the plane had crashed into a huge flaming fireball and that someone had seen something floating to the ground immediately afterward. The assumption was that someone from the plane had bailed out and perhaps survived. Then there was the call from Control in Washington, and afterward, a call from 99.

"Sarah, earlier this morning, I escaped from Jake and Carlos. I don't know why they're in Washington. But you and Max should get back here…"

"That's impossible, Mom…we just received word that Jake and Carlos are holding the Control agents who were taking them to Washington in the plane that went down. They are holding them hostage here in Mexico!"

"That means only one thing, Sarah; there is a double agent feeding you false information."

"But how do you know the two men you saw were really Jake and Carlos?" 99 described them for Sarah. "Sounds like them… Dad and I are trying to discover where the agents are being held, set them free and take Jake and Carlos into custody…let me talk to Dad and figure out what we are going to do. We'll get back to you later, Mom."

******************************************************************

"Sarah, I have Agent 13 stationed here collecting information," said Max. "Agent 44 is back in Washington. They will notify us if they find out anything new. But I can't wait any longer; I have to talk to 13. Especially after your mother had an encounter with Jake and Carlos. I'm having mixed feelings being here without her."

"Where is 13, Dad?"

"According to my information, he is in a cactus, a saguaro. He's near the entrance to the saguaro forest."

Sure enough, Max and Sarah found Agent 13's hideout in a cactus. Max was about to knock on the cactus when he looked at the long spines on the plant and decided not to. "13, you there?"

"What's the password, Max?"

"If you know it's me, why do you need the password, 13?"

"Good point, Max." 13 opened a small door in the cactus.

"You still should have given me the password, you know, Max," said 13.

"I can't, 13."

"Why not?"

"I forgot it."

"Oh." 13 looked around and saw Sarah. "Hi, Sarah! How do you like it out here?"

"Well, it's hot and dry; I like that, Uncle 13. And the scenery is so different, rugged and beautiful."

"Yes, that's true, Sarah. But have you ever spent time in a cactus? Well, this one isn't alive. They wouldn't let me in a live cactus because they're protected. It's hot and dry in this one and there are these long round poles in there; I guess it's some type of natural cactus reinforcement. They tell me the native Americans used those in a lot of ways like to build things, but they're just crowding me out…and I need more bottled water. Sarah, can you get me some more water?"

"We'll get you some, 13. Do you have any information for us?"

"It seems that Agents Grosni and Bluely are being held prisoner by KAOS. I haven't seen your relatives, Max. But Grosni and Bluely were the two agents assigned to take your brother and nephew back to Washington when they were lost."

"Yes, I know," said Max, squinting his eyes.

"Here is the address where Grosni and Bluely are being held." 13 handed Sarah a piece of paper. She barely missed being stabbed in the arm by a long cactus spine.

"Hey Sarah, the red hair and green contacts are great," said 13. "Whole new look for you. By the way, Max, you look different, too. Did you stop wearing glasses?"

"13, I don't wear glasses! I have a mustache and goatee and my hair is dyed!"

"Oh. I knew there was something. Don't forget the water, Sarah." He closed the cactus door.

******************************************************************

Sarah looked at the address 13 had given her. "Dad, this is our hotel! And the room is right across the hall from our rooms! Something's wrong. How could we be at the hotel for several days and completely miss Jake and Carlos?"

"Let's find out," said Max.

They arrived at the hotel and Max asked the desk clerk who was in the room across from their own rooms.

"Is four men, señor," said the clerk. "They come yesterday, early. Two men, one tall and older, one younger and shorter, carry a man upstairs. Then they carry another. I no ask question." The clerk looked at the registration book. "They sign in under name _Grosni_."

Max looked at Sarah. "Let's go, Sarah!" He took the stairs two at a time with Sarah trailing behind.

They reached the door across from their own with guns drawn. They knocked on the door. There was no answer except for a muffled sound. "Is anyone in there?" asked Max. Again, there was the muffled sound. Max tried the door. It was locked.

"We have to go in, Dad! What have you got to open the door?" Max pulled a small piece of a gray substance from his pocket. He put it in the keyhole and lit a match which he inserted in the substance. He motioned for Sarah to get away from the door. They both went down the hall a ways. There was a hissing sound and then a silent explosion. The door was partially demolished and gaped open.

Sarah and Max ran into the room to find two men handcuffed to the two beds. They had gags in their mouths. Max recognized them as the Control agents who had been in the plane with Jake and Carlos. Sarah pulled off their gags.

"What happened?" said Sarah.

"This is Bluely and I'm Grosni. We've been here alone…it must be 24 hours by now."

"Let me get you some water," said Sarah. "Dad, can you get their handcuffs off?"

Max looked in his pockets and found his universal handcuff key. He freed the agents in no time.

"You must be famished," said Sarah. "Let me go downstairs and get you something." The agents nodded gratefully. Sarah ran downstairs to the restaurant.

"Were Jake and Carlos keeping you prisoner?" asked Max of the Control agents.

The agents nodded. Bluely spoke up. "They were keeping us at another hotel, handcuffed, and they gave us food and water. Then they brought us here, maybe a day ago and left us gagged and handcuffed. They just disappeared. We thought we were goners."

"Did Carlos and Jake say anything about why they were holding you?"

"I think it's a trap, Max. They want to ambush you," said Grosni. At that moment, Sarah came in with some bags of food and a couple twelve packs of bottled water.

"Dad, we can't forget to get 13 some water. It's hot out there.'

"Sarah, Bluely and Grosni have to get out of here…it's not safe for them to stay here." He turned to the agents. "Take the food and leave here fast, men. Oh, and take one of the 12-packs of water to Agent 13 in the saguaro, please." The two agents fled the room.

Max had his hand on the door knob of his own room across the hall and had inserted the key in the lock when Sarah whispered, "Dad, be careful, it could be a trap."

"Right, Sarah," he whispered back, pulling out his gun as Sarah covered him with hers. He opened the door carefully and looked inside. Jake was sitting on the couch, a drink in one hand. There was a half-empty bottle on the table in front of him. Carlos was nowhere to be seen.

Max glanced at Sarah, giving her a warning look and motioning her to get away from the door. She pulled back, so she couldn't be seen.

Max opened the door. "Jake!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Come in, come in, little brother." He looked at Max up and down. "Almost didn't recognize you…you look better than the last time I saw you…"

"That's the first compliment you've given me in…well… it's the first compliment."

"Come in, Max. Close the door."

Max came in and closed the door, leaving Sarah to listen in the hall. He still had his gun out and focused on Jake. He didn't see the small table with a lamp on it to the side and he caught his foot in the lamp's cord as he passed by. He fell to the floor as his gun went flying. The lamp crashed to the floor.

Jake started laughing. Max got up and rubbed his knees. He retrieved his gun, putting it away in its holster.

"Still a little maladroit, ay, Max?"

Max sat down. "Mala…what?"

"Maladroit. It's French for awkward, clumsy, gauche, klutzy…you want me to go on?"

"No, that's enough Jake. So what's this all about?"

"Oh, I'm being a bad host. Would you like a drink? Jake refilled his glass."

"No, thank you," said Max, skeptically.

"Oh come now, you don't think your beloved brother would put something in your drink?"

"I wouldn't put it past you, Jake."

"I'm hurt."

"Are you being sarcastic or are you trying to be nice, Jake? And I might add, failing miserably?

"Now is that nice, little brother?"

"Are you drunk, Jake?"

"Maybe."

"So, again, what's this about?"

"Max, this takes the edge off the pain." Jake held up the glass. "This and some pretty strong pain medication. You don't know, do you? When we had that little fight down in San Alvar, you got the better of me. You broke several of my ribs when you kicked me. It's pretty painful, Max. Not to mention what happened when I bailed out of the plane."

"What happened, Jake?"

"I broke my hand and my arm when the parachute hung up a bit. It didn't fall quite right and I landed a bit gauchely."

"I don't see any cast on your arm, Jake."

"It's been 3 months, Max. I only have a soft wrap on now." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the elastic wrap.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Jake, really…but it was something that had to be done."

"You're right, Max." He took another drink from the glass. "I have to say, I'm rather proud of you, Max, in spite of myself."

"What?"

"You stood up to me…for your daughter, Max, and you finally stood up for yourself. I respect that."

"It's nice to hear you call me Max, Jake."

This conversation was taking an odd turn. Max hadn't expected that.

"By the way, your wife is certainly the looker. You did well, Max. A resourceful woman, too. And I can see where you got such a beautiful daughter."

"Thanks, Jake…I heard you went to see 99…but Jake, why are you here?"

"The question is, Max, why are _you _here?"

"Ever since your plane went down, I wondered…I had to find out what happened to you and Carlos, Jake."

Just then the door was opened. Carlos pulled Sarah into the room, rather roughly. Max stood up and took several steps toward Sarah.

"Carlos," said Jake. "Be gentle. Let her sit down." Carlos pushed Sarah to the couch.

Max sat down beside her. "Are you okay, Hon'?" He put his arm around her.

"I'm fine, Dad." She smiled at him.

"All right, since we're all here," said Jake. "I have a proposal for you, Max. You keep Control out of my hair and I won't take you out. I'll leave your agency alone and you leave my operation alone. I'll leave your family alone, too."

"You know I can't do that," said Max.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I really don't want to take you out, Max. I am beginning to like you."

"Jake, it's my duty to take you and Carlos back to Washington, DC and have you locked up until your trial."

"Always duty, ay, Max? I'm sorry, little brother. I really hate to do this."

"Do what?"

"Sarah," said Jake. "Would you get me a glass of water from the bathroom?"

"Sure, Uncle Jake."

"Ah, that sounds nice…'Uncle Jake,'" He glanced sharply at Carlos. "Carlos, now…"

Carlos ran over to the bathroom and locked Sarah in.

Max stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, little brother. Sit down."

"No, Jake. I'll break your ribs again if I have to…" Carlos roughly pushed Max back down on the couch. Then Max felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and blacked out.

******************************************************************

Max woke up in the dark. He was lying on a rug, face down. His gun was in his left hand. There was a pounding headache in the back of his head. He got to his feet and rubbed his head. He went forward a few steps and fell over something. To his dismay, it felt like a body. He stood up again and pulled his flashlight pen out of his shirt pocket. He shone the flashlight down on the floor. It _was_ a body that Max had fallen over!

Carefully, so as not to disturb the body anymore, Max stepped over it. He turned on the ceiling light. A man was lying on the floor. It was Agent 119! There was a bullet in his chest and blood on the carpet. He felt for a pulse, the man was definitely dead. He looked around. He was still in his hotel room, where he had talked to Jake earlier.

Max glanced at the clock. Jake had been here about three hours ago! Where had the time gone? He ran through the door to the adjoining room, which had been Sarah's. Her clothes were still in the closet and her other personal items still there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Before calling the police, Max untied his bolo tie. On the back of the engraved silver concho that held the cords together was a tiny camera. Max took pictures of the body from several angles. He knew it might come in handy – he wasn't sure how thorough the police were in this small town. Max next called the police on his pen phone. Then he checked his gun. He knew he hadn't fired any rounds, but there were two missing. Jake was obviously setting him up.

The police were astonishingly fast in responding. Max gave them his name and showed his ID. Then he told them the story. They didn't believe a word of it, or maybe they couldn't understand a word of what he said. In any case, Max soon found himself in a grungy jail cell with 3 huge, sinister looking prisoners.

The police took Max's gun as evidence, but didn't take anything else away. Max climbed to the top bunk on one side of the cell and turned toward the wall. He pulled out his pen phone. He pressed some buttons to call Sarah.

"Sarah," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Dad, thank goodness! Are you okay? I'm fine," Her voice seemed strained and upset.

"I'm fine…well, under the circumstances…Where are you? What happened?"

"You know that Carlos locked me in the bathroom. Then I heard some noise. Then some scuffling and more noise. I was going to shoot the lock off the door, but I held off because I didn't want to shoot you by mistake. Then I heard gunfire…two shots! I was afraid Jake had shot you! Then Carlos came in and put a blindfold over my eyes and tied my hands behind my back. He led me out of the bathroom and out of the hotel. He pushed me into a car and a little while later stopped the car, opened the door and pushed me out!"

"Luckily, I was right near where Agent 13 was, in the cactus. He untied me. And… I still had my pen phone with me. I came back to the hotel. I'm in my room now. Where are you?"

"Hon', don't go in my room. There's been a murder in there."

"What?" said Sarah, shocked.

"It's Agent 119. The police are convinced that I did it. My gun is the murder weapon. I was knocked out by Carlos and when I came to I had my gun in my left hand and 119 was dead, laying on the floor right near me. Carlos and Jake were gone."

"Dad, your gun was in your _left_ hand? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Dad, you're right-handed. Somebody put the gun there to make it look like you killed 119."

"I know, Sarah. Jake and Carlos are framing me. I'm in jail right now…" he turned toward the middle of the cell… "facing three huge prisoners who think I'm a nut for talking into my pen."

"I'd better come down and see if I can bail you out, Dad."

"Hurry, Sarah, they're not getting any less mean looking…"

******************************************************************

"You speak English?" asked Max of the three mean-looking prisoners. He was still sitting on the top bunk, his legs dangling.

"Just me," said the biggest one. "Why you talk to a pen?"

"It's a telephone," said Max. "I was talking to my daughter. I was worried about her."

"What she listen to you on, notebook?" The man started to laugh. He said something to the other two prisoners in Spanish and they laughed too.

"What are you in for?" asked Max.

"We rob bank. Just a little bank. Not much money… what you in for?"

"Murder…they think I killed someone."

"Ooh…" said the English-speaking prisoner, sarcastically. "And you are innocent, like us…"

"Of course I am," said Max.

Just then Sarah came up to the cell and the three huge men started to give wolf whistles. Max gave them all a dirty look. They smirked but became quiet. Max jumped down from the upper cot and went over to Sarah.

"Dad, you're going to be extradited to the United States…once you get back to Washington, I should be able to get you out on bail. The President is pulling strings to get you out of here soon; I think tonight."

"You're wonderful," said Max. "Come here, hon'." She came close to the bars. He gave her the bolo tie. "I took pictures on the tie camera," he said.

Then Max kissed his fingers and touched them to her face. She grasped his hand through the bars and held it tightly. Max noticed the three prisoners were crowded around him, watching.

Max turned around to face them. "She's my daughter, okay??" he said, a little angrily. As Sarah left, he climbed up on the upper cot and lay down. The prisoners left him alone.

******************************************************************

It was in the middle of the night when Sarah returned with a US Federal Marshall to take Max back to the States. He was handcuffed and put on a jet back to Washington with Sarah. Sarah and 99 made the bail and he was released to them until the trial, with the provision that he not leave Washington, DC.

On his first night home, 99 invited Sarah and Shawn over for dinner.

"Dad, how in the world did this happen?" asked Shawn.

"You haven't met Uncle Jake or Carlos, Shawn," said Sarah. "They're…well…" she turned to Max…."How would you describe them?"

"The first time I met Jake, in San Alvar, he was very angry and constantly called me names. At that time he apparently wanted to kill me for interfering with his drug operation. He started an argument and I fell for it. I beat him up.

This time he seemed sincere and almost nice. He wanted me to make a deal…I said no. Apparently he doesn't take no for an answer. He put me off guard when I should have had my weapon on him at all times. This time I got the worst of it. Carlos does whatever Jake tells him to do. 99, I'm glad you took precautions when you met him here. I don't know why I trusted him…I guess I wanted to put it all behind me and thought he had changed."

99 reached over and touched his hand. "Trust isn't a bad thing, love."

"It is if you are accused of murder because of it…"

"Dad, you're not the only one who fell for it…he asked me to get water from the bathroom and I just let down my guard," said Sarah.

"Max, no one really thinks you did it," said 99. "119 was a Control agent anyway, you wouldn't have any motive to do anything to him. We have to find evidence that proves you didn't do it…it must have been Jake or Carlos or another KAOS agent…"

"By the way, Dad, and you're not going to like this," said Sarah, "the President wants you to step down as Chief until you're cleared. Mom and Larrabee have been appointed to head up Control until then."

"I thought as much," said Max. "So I have no job and I can't leave the city. Great. I suppose I need a lawyer…and a detective to dig up some evidence….let's get started everyone…" He got up to leave the table.

"Max, let's finish eating first…" said 99 gently.

******************************************************************

That evening, Max, 99, Shawn and Sarah talked over the evidence from the murder scene, including the photos that Max had taken.

"Max, we don't have much," said 99. "What happened to your gun?"

"The Mexican police confiscated it; that's one thing I'll have to check it out with the US Marshall that brought me back. The US authorities must have it. I don't know if there's any fingerprints on it though; if there are, they're likely to be mine."

"Looking at the photos that I took," Max went on, it's obvious that I couldn't have killed 119; look at where the bullets went in. A left-handed person would have had to have done that. Also, see the blood on the carpet. There's no way 119's wounds could have bled on the carpet that way, unless he was moved."

"Dad, is Uncle Jake left-handed?" asked Shawn.

"No, he's right-handed. I wonder about Carlos…I think he may be left-handed…You know, I used to do some detective work on the side."

"Dad, I forgot you used to do detective work!" said Shawn. "Why don't you do your own investigating here in Washington? Sarah and I could check out the crime scene in Mexico."

"The US authorities have already made a report on the Mexican crime scene, Shawn. And you and Sarah don't know enough about detective work; you haven't had any experience. But you two could help me here in Washington. There are quite a few reports before and after the crime from Control agents who were there. We have to sort out that information."

"Good idea, Dad," said Sarah.

******************************************************************

Several days later, Max was poring over the evidence again and trying to make sense of everything. 99 was at Control, keeping the day-to-day agency activities going. Shawn was out on a call where he was helping a client assess their computer needs. Sarah was at Control helping with the paperwork, or so she said. Max suspected she was still working on his case.

There was a knock on the door. Max had had to turn in all his weapons, so he knew he needed to be very careful.

"What's the password," he said through the door.

"Max, let me in," said a familiar voice.

"I need the password."

"I don't know it, Max…please."

It sounded like Jake. Max wanted to just ignore him. He was tired of being taken advantage of. "Go away, Jake. I refuse to deal with you any more. That was the last straw."

"Max, I didn't do that to you…please let me in; I've been shot…"

Finally, against his better judgment, Max opened the door. It was indeed Jake. He was holding on to the door frame to keep from falling down. His hair was in disarray. His clothes were torn and his face was bloody and he had a black eye. He looked down at Max for a moment and then his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell down on the porch.

Max was shocked. What could have happened? He tried to put his arm around Jake's shoulder and arm to carry him into the house, but Jake was too tall and limp. Finally Max just pulled him in the house and closed the door. He dragged him over to the couch and pulled Jake's head and shoulders on the couch first, then his legs.

Max felt his brother's head; he was burning up with fever. He got an ice bag and wrapped it in a towel and laid it on Jake's forehead. He covered him with a blanket. By this time, Jake's eyelids were fluttering and he was starting to come around.

"Jake, what happened?" asked Max. "You need a doctor!"

Jake smiled weakly. "No, Max, don't call anyone. Take my jacket off and look at my arm. I think it's infected."

Max carefully helped Jake take off his jacket and he rolled up the blood soaked shirt sleeve. There was an angry looking bullet wound in his arm. "Jake, that bullet has to come out! It's infected!"

"Don't call a doctor, Max."

"I have to…"

"No, Max, a doctor would have to report a bullet wound. I can't take that chance."

"So what do you want me to do, Jake?"

"I don't know, Max. Maybe you could get it out for me."

"I don't think so, Jake. You're delirious. I wouldn't trust myself with a knife in my hands trying to take out a bullet …why I'd probably pass out on the floor…."

"Don't be so dramatic, little brother."

"You already told me I was …eh…a klutz…..and furthermore, I don't have any anesthetic."

"Of course you do, Max…do you have a bottle of whiskey?"

"Eh, well, yes…."

"Well, it does double duty. Inside for anesthetic, outside for killing germs."

"You're going to need a doctor to prescribe some antibiotics to take care of that infection…"

"Let's worry about that later, Max. Will you get to it before I die on the operating table here…of old age??"

"All right, Jake. Here, drink this." He got the bottle and gave Jake a glass. In spite of Jake's bravado, Max could see that he was in a lot of pain and his hands were shaking. He got a wet towel and wiped the blood off Jake's face and brushed his hair back.

Max could also see that just the liquor wouldn't knock Jake out. He remembered there were some special Control-devised knock-out drops in his medicine cabinet. He got them.

"Jake, this will help with the pain," Max said. He put a few drops into Jake's drink and soon he was sleeping soundly. Now for the task at hand.

Max got on the phone and called Larrabee at Control. "Larrabee, please dispatch one of the Control doctors, preferably a surgeon, to my house. And don't tell 99. I don't want her to be upset."

"Why, Max? Do you need an operation?"

"No, Larrabee, but I need you to keep this quiet! Not one word. Remember, I'm still the Chief and I'm telling you to keep this quiet!"

"Sorry, Max, you're not the Chief while you're a murder suspect. I'm the Chief. The President appointed me and 99."

"Okay, Chief Larrabee, would you do an old friend a favor and dispatch a surgeon to my house?"

"What friend is that, Max?"

"Me, Larrabee!"

"You are a murder suspect, Max."

"Does that mean we're not friends anymore?" said Max in exasperation. He was worried that Jake would wake up.

"No…" said Larrabee slowly. Max could almost hear him thinking. "No, you're still my friend. But you're the only friend I have that is a murder suspect."

"So does that mean you will help me out?"

"You have to tell me why you want a surgeon, Max."

"Okay, I'll come clean. I broke both my arms and both my legs and I need a doctor to set them."

"Wow, Max, how did you do that?"

"I tripped over 99's shoes, Larrabee!"

"So how are you calling me?"

"On the phone!"

"No, I mean if both your arms are broken, how are you calling? And how did you push the phone buttons?"

"I'm laying on the floor next to the phone and I pushed the phone buttons with my nose. Are you happy now, Larrabee?"

"Yes, I think so, you are pretty resourceful, Max. Okay I'll get that doctor over right away."

"Thank goodness, Larrabee."

******************************************************************

The Control doctor arrived and removed the bullet from Jake's arm. As he was operating, Max told him the story and the doctor agreed he would not need to alert the authorities, as Control was a secret organization. The doctor had known Max for years and trusted his judgment. The doctor gave Jake an antibiotic injection and one for pain and handed Max some oral antibiotics and pain meds for Jake to take later.

The doctor left and Max tried to make Jake more comfortable. He was still sleeping from the knock-out drops. Max put another pillow under Jake's head and got out an old pair of Shawn's pajamas that he had left at the house. Jake was slightly taller than Shawn, but the pajamas should fit. He changed Jake's torn clothes for the clean pajamas. When he was finished, Jake started to awaken.

"How do you feel, Jake?"

"Not too bad," said Jake. He looked at his arm. It was bandaged professionally and in a sling. His fever seemed to have broken. He looked at Max. "And the bullet is out?"

"Yes, it is," replied Max. He decided not to tell Jake about the Control doctor till later. "Are you hungry, Jake?"

"As a matter fact, I am…"

Max went out into the kitchen and brought a tray of food he had prepared for both of them. "Can you sit up, Jake?" He brought out a card table and set it up.

"Yes, I feel amazingly well."

"Don't fool yourself, Jake. It's the pain medication. You'll have to take more in about four more hours."

"You know, Max, you are pretty amazing." Jake looked sincere. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, but really clever other times. Strange."

"Jake, don't call me an idiot. I can be a little…eh, uncoordinated and I'm what 99 calls 'a bit vague' sometimes, but I'm definitely not an idiot."

"All right, Max, I won't call you that. You have my word on it."

"So tell me, how did all this happen?"

"Well, in the hotel room, Carlos and I were planning to frame you, but not with murder, with assault. I just wanted you back in Washington. I was hoping you would go for my proposal of leaving me alone and I would leave you alone, but when you didn't go for it, we had to go to Plan B. Plan B involved framing you for an assault and I figured that back in Washington, you would be exonerated anyway, when the assault "victim" would drop the charges."

"How did it get to be murder, Jake?"

"When Carlos killed that Control agent. He found out that your agent was really a double agent and had been passing KAOS information along to Control. That's when we lured Sarah into the bathroom and knocked you out. He pushed your agent into the room, instead of the fake assault victim. He killed him in front of me with your gun and announced he was framing you for murder. I was a little drunk and wasn't thinking straight or I would have done something else; I don't know what…but it really wasn't my intention to frame you for murder. I'm becoming rather fond of you."

"Why did you hate me for all those years and now suddenly you're fond of me? It doesn't make sense, Jake."

"I hated the memory of you as a child…I took out all my aggressions on you…you were my scapegoat. Then when I met you in reality, and found you weren't like I remembered, well…. Don't get me wrong, Max, we're still on opposite sides of the law and I don't intend to change that, but you are the only close family member I have besides Carlos and you're quite frankly, the better one. Yes, I realize I have a nephew and niece…Sarah is amazingly bright, and she's beautiful and a very good agent…although she did fall for that 'Get me a drink of water from the bathroom' ploy…she's too trusting, like you…and I haven't met Shawn yet."

"Jake, I'm still having a really hard time believing you. You've lied to me before and every time I trust you, I get taken."

"Yes, that is true. I haven't been very nice to you. Well, niceness doesn't come naturally to me like it does to you." He looked at Max with a direct and honest look. "I will do one 'nice' thing, if you will, I will get up in open court and testify against Carlos. However, I want immunity."

"That can be arranged, Jake. And you should be safe here until the trial."

"When is it, Max?"

"The date hasn't been set yet, Jake. Are you sure you want to testify against Carlos? You would do that for me?"

"Carlos…according to my intelligence reports…yes, Max, I have my own son followed…he is planning to take over my operations in San Alvar. The best way to do that is to kill me. If he were locked up, I wouldn't have that worry anymore."

"The one question I didn't ask you is…who shot you and beat you up? Carlos?"

"Yes, Max. I thought I had him under my thumb. All these years of doing my bidding, and I admit, I wasn't very nice to him either…he surprised me this morning. He left me for dead on the floor in the hotel. He probably thinks he did kill me. And if I weren't dead, he wouldn't expect that I would be at your house."

"Why are you in Washington?"

"I wanted to see how the trial would go…and figure out what to do about Carlos. I was pretty sure he would try to kill me if I went back to San Alvar; I decided to stay here and testify in your behalf if needed. Unfortunately, he found me and so here I am."

"Jake, you're putting my family in danger by being here. I'm going to call Control to have my house, Sarah's apartment and Shawn's apartment watched constantly until after the trial. I don't want anything happening to them or you for that matter."

"You're not going to tell them why, are you?"

"Well, 99 is doing some of my duties as Chief now; I think we can get away with it. By the way, I have a little confession to make to you, Jake."

"To me? Little brother, don't tell me you lied to me!"

"Yes, I did. You know, when you told me to get the bullet out myself. I couldn't do that! So I had a Control surgeon come here and take care of it. He is pledged to secrecy. After all, he is part of our secret organization."

Jake started laughing. "I knew you would do something like that, Max. I know you couldn't take out a bullet! I doubt that I could either. I do enjoy seeing you squirm, though. Sorry. A leftover from childhood, I guess."

Then Jake said, "Max, I envy you."

"Why?"

"Well, we both are on the top in our respective organizations. But you have something special with your family…"

"I love them very much, Jake." Then Max became quiet. Finally he said, "Jake, we both came from the same background…I know Mom loved us, not sure about Pop."

"Pop didn't like you, Max. He saw you as a "little idiot" who would never amount to anything."

"Why did they move out of the house and just leave us, Jake?"

"I don't' know for sure. I didn't see them again after they left. Partly financial reasons, I suppose. Times were hard back then."

"Jake, you don't just leave your children to fend for themselves; at least they could have found someone to take care of us," said Max.

"It turned out for the best. You stayed with Aunt Emily and I went to reform school. Max, let's not talk about this anymore."

"All right. Jake, while you're feeling better, why don't you come upstairs to the guest room. The bed will be a lot better than sleeping on the couch. There are some security measures up there I can turn on. And I have to clean the blood off the couch too….before 99 sees it and thinks I hurt myself falling over something."

******************************************************************

Once Jake was settled in the guest room, Max turned on some security in the room. There was an alarm if anyone tried to go in or out of the room. The windows were also secured. It made Max feel better because while he wanted to protect Jake from Carlos or anyone else out to get him, he also needed to protect 99 and himself from Jake, just in case…he still couldn't totally trust his brother.

******************************************************************

99 was definitely not happy with having Jake stay at their home. She was glad Max had taken the security precautions and the Control agents outside their home made her feel better, but it was Jake's demanding attitude that irritated her more than anything.

Max waited on Jake hand and foot while he was recovering. Max entertained him by playing cards with him for hours and then talking for more hours on end. They rented old comedy, western and adventure movies and watched them for hours too. Since Max was on leave from Control, it seemed a good way to get to know his brother. There might never be a better time.

Sarah and Shawn came over to see their uncle, too. Shawn got him up to speed on the Internet and with email and Sarah found she just enjoyed talking to him. He was fun, even though his sense of humor bordered on the dark side.

When Jake got better, he still didn't offer to do anything for himself and never lifted a finger to help Max or 99 with anything either. 99 didn't like Max waiting on Jake all the time, but she knew enough psychology to know Max was still in the "I want you to like me" mode and Jake was taking advantage of it.

Jake liked to perpetrate elaborate jokes and pranks on Max too, and took advantage of his naïveté. Max could never see it coming. Jake thought that was hilarious, and Max took it agreeably, most of the time. 99 didn't say anything, but she hated it when Jake made fun of Max.

There were times, though, when 99 did sincerely like Jake. He sometimes dropped the arrogant attitude. He could be a lot of fun and at times like that, well, 99 wished he would always be that way. But even more, she wished the trial were over, Max exonerated and Jake out of their hair.

******************************************************************

Finally the day came for the trial. Control sent a special car to bring Max and Jake to the courthouse safely. Jake was given immunity and he told his story in a straight-forward and honest manner. Other Control agents were called upon as character witnesses. Sarah gave her account of the date in question. The photos were placed in evidence, as was Max's gun. The gun had Max's fingerprints all over it, but there was one partial print that matched Carlos.

The jury exonerated Max. Unfortunately, Carlos had fled the country. Jake was given a new identity in the witness protection program. Max was reinstated as Chief at Control.

Just before Jake took off with his new identity, Max saw him off at the airport. 99, Sarah and Shawn accompanied them. It looked as though Jake were leaving for Mexico again, but of course that would be switched at the last moment, so no one would really know where he was going, not even Jake.

Max was sincerely sorry to see his brother go. He wondered if he would ever see him again. Max held out his hand to his brother. "Jake, it was good having you here."

Jake looked at Max's hand and said, "What? A handshake instead of a hug? What kind of brother are you anyway?" He picked Max up bodily and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Jake, cut it out! Put me down! This is embarrassing!" Jake put Max down.

Jake rammed his fist into Max's arm playfully and slapped him on the back almost knocking him over. "Why do you think I did it, little brother?"

"Uncle Jake," said Sarah. "I can't say our first two meetings were wonderful, but lately you have been a lot of fun. I'm going to miss you."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Sarah, my brother certainly has a lovely and capable daughter," Jake hugged her, "…and a beautiful wife," he said, nodding at 99. "You have been very hospitable, my dear." He kissed her on the cheek.

99 wondered why he said that about hospitality. She had tried to ignore him most of the time, at least when he was in his arrogant moods. It was really Max who had been hospitable.

Jake turned to Shawn. "Thanks for the computer lessons. I may be able now to keep in touch with you through email." He took a good look at Shawn. "Hmm, cut the hair a little and you'll look a lot like your old man." He shook Shawn's hand and gave him a rousing slap on the back.

"I have to say," and this was one of Jake's sincere moments, "that I will really miss you all. I suppose I have been a pain to have around sometimes, but you were all very nice to me…I find that amazing."

"Jake, you're getting a new start. And remember, goodness and niceness always win out over evil. Make sure you stay on the right side," said Max.

"Where have I heard that one before?" said Jake. He tapped his fingers on the side of his head. Then he pointed at Max. "Max, I think it was from you! Then it _must_ be true!"

"Don't make fun of me, Jake," said Max.

"Who's making fun, Max?"

He waved and got on the plane. The Smarts turned to go home. "Dad," said Sarah. "Why do I like him? He's always making fun of you."

"I don't know, Sarah. I guess he has the Smart charm like I do. And I can't always tell when he is serious or not. I just wish he were on Control's side…"

**THE END**


End file.
